Kareoke on Mt Olympous
by lollimewirepirate-ninja
Summary: Apollo wanted to do some kareoke on his birthday. What! Can't 21 thousand year olds have fun? rated T for song choices
1. Zeus has power

**I do not own these songs!**

no one p.o.v

"HELLO EVERYBODY! WELCOME TO OLYMPOUS KAREOKE! FIRST TO BE PERFORMING IS ZEUS SINGING POWER BY KANYE WEST!" Apollo said

Zeus walked on stage. The music started and he started singing.

_"I'm living in the 21st century_

_Doin' somethin' mean to it_

_Do it better then anybody you've ever seen do it_

_Screams from the haters. got a nice ring to it_

_I guess every hero needs his theme music_

_No one man should have all that power_

_The clock's tickin', I just count the hours_

_Stop trippin', I'm trippin' off the power_

_(21st century schizoid man)_

_The systems broken, the schools closed, the prisons open_

_We got nothin to lose Ma'Fudger we rollin' (he said the bad word)_

_Huh? Ma'fudger we rollin_

_With some light skinned girls and some Kelly Rowlands_

_In this white man's world, we the ones that chosen_

_So good night cruel world I'll see you in the mornin'_

_Huh? I'll see ya in the mornin_

_This is way to much, I need a moment_

_The clock's tickin', I just count the hours_

_Stop trippin', I'm trippin' off the power_

_'Till then, fudge that, The world is ours_

_And as they um hmm_

_And then they_

_And then they um hmm_

_And then they_

_And then they um hmm_

_And then they_

_(21st century schizoid man)_

_Fudge SNL and the whole cast_

_Tell them Yeezy said they can kiss my whole *beep*_

_More specifically they can kiss my *beep*_

_I'm an donkey, you *beep* got jokes_

_You short-minded *beep* thoughts is Napoleon_

_My furs is Mongolian, my ice fought the goalies(?)_

_And I embody every characteristic of the egotistic_

_You know he's so *beep* gifted_

_I just needed time alone with my own thoughts_

_Got treasures in my mind but couldn't open up my own vault_

_My childlike creativity, purity and honesty is honestly being crowded by these grown thoughts_

_Reality is catching up with me_

_Taking my inner child I'm fighting for custody_

_With these responsibilities that they entrusted me_

_As I look down at my diamond encrusted pieceThinking_

_No one man should have all that power_

_The clock's ticking I just count the hours_

_Stop trippin', I'm trippin' off the power_

_Till then, fudge that, the world's oursAnd as they um hmm_

_And then theyAnd then they um hmmAnd then theyAnd then they um hmmAnd then they(21st century schizoid man)_

_Cold powers(?), Austin Powers_

_Lost in translation with a whole *beep*ing nation_

_They say I was the abomination of Obama's nation_

_Well that's a pretty bad way to start the conversation_

_At the end of the day *beep* I'm killing this *burp excuse me*I know_

_*beep* well y'all feeling this *beep*_

_I don't need your *beep* *beep* I'm on my own *beep*_

_I ain't got a power chick, who you going home with?_

_How Ye doing? I'm surviving_

_I was drinking earlier, now I'm driving_

_Where the bad *beep*, huh? Where you hiding?_

_I got the power to make your life so exciting_

_Now this will be a beautiful death_

_I'm jumping out the window, I'm letting everything go_

_I'm letting everything go_

_Now this will be a beautiful death_

_I'm jumping out the window, I'm letting everything go_

_I'm letting everything go_

_Now this will be a beautiful death_

_Jumping out the window, letting everything go_

Letting everything go" Zeus sang

"That will be stuck in my head forever." Jason said "My dad singing and dancing to the most inappropriate song I've ever heard."

"Okay then. Who is next?" Apollo yelled into the microphone

"I will sing next ,Apollo" Hera said


	2. Hera gets cheated on

**I do not own these songs**

"Ok Hera you can go next." Apollo said. "Hera will be singing before he cheats by my very own daughter Carrie Underwood!"

"_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,and she's probably getting frisky...right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...And he don't know...That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,carved my name into his leather seats...I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,slashed a hole in all 4 tires...Maybe next time he'll think before he now, she's probably up singing somewhite-trash version of Shania karaoke..Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom poloAnd he don't know...That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,carved my name into his leather seats,I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,slashed a hole in all 4 tires...Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,Cause the next time that he cheats...Oh, you know it won't be on me!Ohh... not on me...Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,carved my name into his leather seats...I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,slashed a hole in all 4 tires...Maybe next time he'll think before he .. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...Ohh... before he cheats…" _Hera sang.

"I feel like she's trying to tell me something." said Zeus

"So, Who Is Next? How about we give a demigod a turn."


	3. Aphrodite is a California Gurl

**I do not own these songs! Rick Riordan Owns all the characters accept my o.c**

"Apollo, can the gods go first in stead of the demigods? If so can I go next?" said Aphrodite. She didn't give Apollo a chance to answer. Aphrodite walked on to the stage and announced herself

" I will be singing California Gurls by Katy Perry." She started to sing. "_Greetings loved ones Let's take a journey I know a place _

_Where the grass is really greener _

_Warm, wet and wild _

_There must be something in the water _

_Sippin' gin and juice_

_Laying underneath the palm trees (Undone) The boys break their necks _

_Tryin' to creep a little sneak peek (At us) You could travel the world_

_But nothing comes close to the Golden Coast _

_Once you party with us _

_You'll be falling in love (Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) California Gurls, we're unforgettable _

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your popsicle_

_(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh) _

_(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)_

_California gurls, we're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock_

_West Coast represent, now put your hands up_

_(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh) _

_(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) *beep* on a beach_

_We don't mind sand in out stilettos_

_We freak, in my jeep _

_Snoop Doggy Dogg is on the stereo You could travel the world_

_But nothing comes close to the Golden Coast _

_Once you party with us _

_You'll be falling in love _

_(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) California gurls, we're unforgettable _

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top _

_Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your popsicle _

_(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh) _

_(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) California gurls, we're undeniable _

_Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock _

_West Coast represent, now put your hands up _

_(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh) _

_(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)"She danced while the Snoop Dogg part was on."[Snoop Dogg raps] Tone tanned, fit and ready, _

_turn it up 'cause it's getting heavy! _

_Wild, wild west coast, _

_these are the girls I love the most! _

_I mean the ones,_

_I mean, like, she's the one, _

_kiss her, touch her, squeeze her buns! The girl's a freak,_

_she drives a jeep and lives on the beach,_

_I'm okay, I won't play,_

_I love the bay, just like I love L. A.,_

_Venice Beach and Palm Springs,_

_summer time is everything! Home boys hanging out,_

_all this *beep* hanging out!_

_Bikinis, tankinis, martinis, no weenies, _

_Just a king and a queen, _

_Katy, my lady, (Yeah) _

_You looking here baby (uh, huh)!_

_I'm all up on you, _

_'Cause you representing California (oh yeah)![Aphrodite singing again]_

_California gurls, we're unforgettable _

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top _

_Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your popsicle _

_(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh) _

_(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh) _

_California gurls, we're undeniable _

_Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock _

_West Coast represent, now put your hands up _

_(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh) _

_(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)_

"That was the most embarrassing moment of my life." Piper said

"Ok, that was…. Um…Great! Whose next?


	4. Ares has pumped ub kicks

**I do not own these songs or the characters.**

"Might as well go next." said Ares.

"Surprising. Oh well. Apparently,Ares is next singing Pumped up Kicks by Foster the People."

Ares walked on stage and started singing.

"_Robert's got a quick hand._

_He's looking 'round the room, he won't tell you his plan._

_He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy _

_kid._

_Yeah, he found a six shooter gun._

_In his dad's closet with a box of fun things, I don't even know what._

_But he's coming for you, yeah, he's coming for the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, faster than my works a long day._

_He's coming home late, yeah, he's coming home he's bringing me a surprise._

_His dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice._

_I've waited for a long the slide of my hand is now a quick pulled trigger,_

_I reason with my cigarette,_

_And say your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, faster than my , run, run, run, ru- ru- ru- run, run, run, ru- ru- ru- run, run, run, ru- ru- ru- run, ru- run, run, run, run.[Whistling]All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, outrun my the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet." _After he finished singing he held up a AK-47. Let's just say that was the first round of applause that night.


	5. Hephaestus, Don't worry YOU'RE PERFECT!

**I do not own these songs or the characters.**

"I guess I'm next." said Hephaestus.

"Woo! Go dad!" said Leo. Hephaestus grunted in reply.

"Ok, Hephaestus will be singing Perfect by Simple Plan." Apollo said

Hephaestus started singing. "Hey dad look at meThink back and talk to meDid I grow up according to plan?And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?But it hurts when you disapprove all alongAnd now I try hard to make itI just want to make you proudI'm never gonna be good enough for youI can't pretend thatI'm alrightAnd you can't change me'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts foreverI'm sorry I can't be perfectNow it's just too late and We can't go backI'm sorry I can't be perfectI try not to thinkAbout the pain I feel insideDid you know you used to be my hero?All the days you spent with meNow seem so far awayAnd it feels like you don't care anymoreAnd now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for youI can't stand another fightAnd nothing's alright'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts foreverI'm sorry I can't be perfectNow it's just too late and We can't go backI'm sorry I can't be perfectNothing's gonna change the things that you saidNothing's gonna make this right againPlease don't turn your backI can't believe it's hardJust to talk to youBut you don't understand'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts foreverI'm sorry I can't be perfectNow it's just too late and We can't go backI'm sorry I can't be perfect'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts foreverI'm sorry I can't be perfectNow it's just too late and We can't go backI'm sorry I can't be perfect " He sang with a really deep but, not bad voice.

"Ok whose next?" said Apollo.

**P.S I put the heart there 'cuz it made me happy : D**


	6. Persephone is a Monster

**Eliya p.o.v**

**I ran out of ideas so I took one from a review: Mykklaw. She Suggested that I should do Monster by lady GAGA for Persephone. I don't own this song, that belongs too lady gaga. I don't own the characters, that belongs too Rick Riordan. And the idea belongs to Mykklaw. P.S**

"I will go next Apollo.' said Persephone.

"This is just great, She's probably gonna sing about flowers or something." said Nico

"Nico, at this I'm pretty sure I speak for everyone, SHUT UP!" I said. Yea I know it was wrong to yell at him and stuff, but this was after we broke up. (A/N I will tell you about that little scene in a different story.)

"IF YOU EXCUSE ME" yelled Persephone , "I WOULD LIKE TO SING NOW!"

"Ok,Ok,Ok, go on." I said. Persephone cleared her throat and began.

"**Don't call me GagaI've never seen one like that beforeDon't look at me like thatYou amaze meHe ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart(You little monster)He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart out(You amaze me)He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heartHe ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heartLook at him, look at me,That boy is bad, and honestlyHe's a wolf in disguiseBut I can't stop staring in those evil eyesI asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you 'round beforeShe mumbled something while we got down on the floor, babyWe might've *beep* not really sure, don't quite recallBut something tells me that I've seen him, yeah, beforeThat boy is a monster, m-m-m-monsterThat boy is a monster, m-m-m-monsterThat boy is a monster, m-m-m-monsterThat boy is a monsterHe ate my heart(I love that girl)He ate my heart(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as *beep*)He ate my heart(I love that girl)He ate my heart(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as *beep*)He licked his lips, said to meGirl, you look good enough to eatPut his arms around meSaid, "Boy, now get your paws right off me"I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round beforeShe mumbled something while we got down on the floor, babyWe might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recallBut something tells me that I've seen him, yeahThat boy is a monster, m-m-m-monsterThat boy is a monster, m-m-m-monsterThat boy is a monster, m-m-m-monsterThat boy is a monsterHe ate my heart(I love that girl)He ate my heart(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as *beep*)He ate my heart(I love that girl)He ate my heart(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as *beep*)He ate my heart, he ate my heartInstead he's a monster in my bedHe ate my heart, he ate my heartInstead he's a monster in my bedI wanna just dance but he took me home insteadUh oh, there was a monster in my bedWe French kissed on a subway trainHe tore my clothes right offHe ate my heart then he ate my brain(I love that girl, wanna talk to her, she's hot as *beep*)He ate my heart(I love that girl)He ate my heart(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as *beep*)That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster(Could I love him?)That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster(Could I love him?)That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster(Could I love him?)That boy is a monsterThat boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster(He ate my heart )(Could I love him?)That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster(He ate my heart )(Could I love him?)That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster(Could I love him?)That boy is a monster"**

Persephone sang.

When she was done everybody's mouths were hanging wide open when she was done… especially Nico's.

"I bet you weren't expecting that were you?" I said teasing him

"not at all…. I kinda thought she was gonna sing build me up buttercup or something more flowery."

"Apparently not."

"we are going to have a break now, so you may get snacks and go to the bathroom." announced Apollo

" Hey Nico they have candy and Percy is here. Wanna bother him by getting sugar high?" I said

"Why wouldn't I, you're his little sister and I'm his annoying younger cousin, this will be fun." said Nico as he evilly smiles.

**Did you like it? I added more as you say " pizzazz" as you say Intelligent Goddess 371 and its longer. I also don't know who will sing turn me on by Nikki Minaj but I know it's next.**

**LOVE YA AND SUBSCRIBE(oops that's you tube) I MEAN REVIEW! BYE**


End file.
